dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shiina Kippei
Perfil thumb|250px|Shiina Kippei *'Nombre:' 椎名桔平 (しいな きっぺい) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Shiina Kippei *'Nombre real:' 岩城 正剛 (いわき まさよし) / Iwaki Masayoshi *'Profesión:' Actor y Productor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Mie, Japón *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Familia:' **Esposa/actriz Yamamoto Mirai y un hijo **Suegro/diseñador de moda Yamamoto Kansai *'Agencia:' Stardust Promotion Dramas *Top Knife (NTV, 2020) *Doki no Sakura (NTV, 2019) *Kami no Te (WOWOW, 2019) *Shiroi Kyoto (TV Asahi, 2019) *3 Nen A Kumi (NTV, 2019) *BRIDGE: Hajimari wa 1995.1.17 Kobe (Fuji TV, 2019) *Last Chance (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Code Blue: Another Everyday (2018) *Unexploded Bomb (WOWOW, 2018) *Izakaya Fuji (TV Tokyo, 2017) ep.5 *Code Blue 3 (Fuji TV, 2017) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kirawareru Yuuki (Fuji TV, 2017) *Haretsu (NHK, 2015) *Kiri no Hata (TV Asahi, 2014) *Toi Yakusoku (TBS, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014) *Keiji no Manazashi (TBS, 2013) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de SP ~ Kazamatsuri Keibu no Jikenbo (Fuji TV, 2013) *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku. (Fuji TV, 2013) *Keizoku 2: SPEC SP (TBS, 2012) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de SP (Fuji TV, 2012) *Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (Fuji TV, 2011) *QP (NTV, 2011) *Keizoku 2: SPEC (TBS, 2010) *GM Odore Doctor (TBS, 2010) *Code Blue 2 (Fuji TV, 2010) *Zeni Geba (NTV, 2009) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Top Sales (NHK, 2008) *Teki wa Honnoji ni Ari (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hanochi (TV Asahi, 2007) *Seito Shokun! (TV Asahi, 2007) *Saigo no Nightingale (NTV, 2006) *Futatsu no Sokoku (NTV, 2005) *Arubaito Tantei (WOWOW, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari ''Nekama na Otoko (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kimi ga Omoide ni Naru Mae ni (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kawa, Itsuka Umi e (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.3 *Netsuretsu Teki Chuuka Hanten (TBS, 2003) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002) ep.8 *Seikei Bijin (Fuji TV, 2002) *Trick 2 (TV Asahi, 2002) ep.10-11 *Ai to Seishun no Takarazuka (Fuji TV, 2002) *Antique (Fuji TV, 2001) *Eien no Ko (YTV, 2000) *Renai Sagishi (TV Asahi, 1999) *Kanojotachi no Jidai (Fuji TV, 1999) *Over Time (Fuji TV, 1999) *Oatsui no ga Osuki? (NTV, 1998) *Sweet Season (TBS, 1998) *Love Generation (Fuji TV, 1997) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Tobira no Saki (Fuji TV, 1997) *Boku ga Boku de Aru Tame ni (Fuji TV, 1997) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Nodo ga Kawaku (Fuji TV, 1996) *Doku (Fuji TV, 1996) *Age 35 Koishikute (Fuji TV, 1996) *Itsuka Mata Aeru (Fuji TV, 1995) *Haruyo, Koi (NHK, 1994) *Aitsu ga Trouble (あいつがトラブル) (Fuji TV, 1990) ep.13 *Motto Abunai Deka (もっとあぶない刑事) (NTV, 1988) ep.12 Películas *Run! T High School Basketball Club (2018) *Code Blue The Movie (2018) *The Outsider (2018) *Shinjuku Swan II (2017) *Himitsu The Top Secret (2016) *64: Part 2 (2016) *64: Part 1 (2016) *Assassination Classroom: Graduation (2016) *The Mourner (2015) *Assassination Classroom (2015) *Return (2013) *The After-Dinner Mysteries / Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de (2013) *SPEC: Heaven (2012) *Admiral Yamamoto / Rengou Kantai Shireichoukan Yamamoto Isoroku (2011) *Wild 7 (2011) *Renai Gikyoku: Watashi to koi ni ochitekudasai (2010) *Outrage (2010) *Castle Under Fiery Skies (2009) *Rain Fall (2009) *Time Lost, Time Found / Yomei (2009) *Kakushi Toride no San Akunin / The Last Princess (2008) *The Shadow Spirit / Moryo no hako (2007) *Dog in a Sidecar / Saido ka ni inu (2007) *Unfair: The Movie (2007) *Sakuran (2006) *What the Snow Brings / Yuki ni negau koto (2005) *Reincarnation / Rinne (2005) *Shinobi: Heart Under Blade / Shinobi (2005) *Thirty Lies or So / Yaku san-ju no uso (2004) *Quill (2004) *Warau Iemon (2004) *Hana (2003) *The Boat to Heaven / Shoro nagashi (2003) *Spy Sorge (2003) *Doing Time / Keimusho no naka (2002) *The Choice of Hercules / Totsunyuseyo! Asama sanso jiken (2002) *Kewaishi (2001) *Between Calmness and Passion / Reisei to Jonetsu no Aida (2001) *Red Shadow / Red Shadow: Akakage (2001) *Oboreru sakana (2001) *Kaza-Hana (2001) *Jubaku: Spellbound / Kin'yu fushoku retto: Jubaku (1999) *Kaizokuban Bootleg Film (1999) *Andoromedia (1998) *Sleepless Town / Fuyajo (1998) *June Bride (1998) *Sada (1998) *Tokyo Dragon (1997) *The Black Angel / Kuro no tenshi Vol. 1 (1997) *Waga kokoro no ginga tetsudo: Miyazawa Kenji monogatari (1996) *Shinjuku Triad Society / Shinjuku kuroshakai: Chaina mafia senso (1995) *The Five / Gonin (1995) *Alone in the Night / Yoru ga mata kuru (1994) *A Night in Nude / Nudo no yoru (1993) *Sadistic City / Maohgai (1993) *Wangan Bad Boy Blue (1992) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (Fuji TV) ep. 157, 222, 298, 343, 403 Anuncios *mixi " Monster Strike " (2019) Reconocimientos *'2001 31th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor de Reparto por Antique *'1999 22th Television Academy Awards:' Mejor Actor por Kanojotachi no Jidai Curiosidades *'Debut:' 1986 *'Educación:' **Aoyama Gakuin University **Mie Prefectural Ueno Senior High School *En 2003, se casó con la actriz Yamamoto Mirai. En enero de 2010 nació su primer hijo. Enlaces *Perfil (Stardust) *Instagram Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Shiina Kippei000.jpg Shiina Kippei001.jpg Shiina Kippei002.jpg Shiina Kippei003.jpg Shiina Kippei004.jpg Shiina Kippei005.jpg Shiina Kippei 6.jpg Shiina Kippei 7.jpg Categoría:Stardust Categoría:JActor